Horizon's doorways
by Misura
Summary: [AEAU] During the annual festival of life, Yami feels lonely, Seto thinks about Jou and two thieves plot a seduction.
1. First

Horizon's doorways

Warnings/notes : Pseudo-Ancient Egyptian canon-inspired AU, Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Malik/Ryou, Pegasus, slightly silly/ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. The name 'opening of the doorways of the horizon' is the only thing historically correct about this celebration, which took place at the 30th of Pamenot, which corresponds to our modern-day 13th february (not quite Valentine's day, but close enough I thought ^^;). Everything else is made up.

written at 7th january 2003, by Misura

**********

Staring out over the city of Thebes, Yami sighed. Tomorrow he would perform the ceremonial 'opening of the doorways of the horizon', to herald the beginning of a festival to celebrate love and the beginning of new life. Unfortunately, he didn't really have anyone to enjoy it with.

"Blue or green?"

Yami blinked, turning to stare at the person who had asked that somewhat vague question. His master of ceremonies sighed, sadly shaking his head.

"Would your majesty prefer your guards to wear their blue or their green cloaks? I need to know that to make sure the clothing of the other participants in the parade won't disrupt the flow of colors," the man explained. 

"Oh, whatever. I don't care, Pegasus." Yami shrugged, his gaze wandering back to the window. He thought he could hear people laughing on the streets, as if they had no cares in the world at all. For a moment, he deperately wished he could be down there.

Pegasus 'tsk'ed, but made no further comments. At least, not on the outfit of Yami's guards. 

"You seem a bit downcast today, my pharaoh. Does the weight of the crown rest so heavily on you?" Pegasus smiled gently. He had acted as a regent for Yami during the first years of his reign, since Yami had been only ten when his father had died. Sometimes he felt like Pegasus still considered him to be too young to rule.

"No," Yami replied curtly. "I just wished it didn't have to be so damn lonely all the time," he added sourly, by way of explanation. After all, Pegasus had never openly protested against Yami taking the throne before he was an adult by law. It wouldn't be a very smart thing to ruffle the man's feathers unnecessarily.

"Ah." Pegasus nodded in understanding. "I met my wife during this festival, ten years ago. She was acting the part of one of Isis' handmaidens at the time, if I recall correctly." Yami made no reply, knowing full well what had happened after that first meeting.

"Who knows if you might find the other half of your soul as well tomorrow?" Pegasus continued with a slightly forced smile. "Which reminds me, the Lady Anzu gave me this for you." He held out a small amulet in the shape of a scarab.

Yami accepted it, studying the writing on it curiously. "What's it supposed to do?"

"To guide you to your true love." Pegasus shrugged. "Normally I'd say such things couldn't possibly work, but one never knows. She *is* the High Priestess of the Goddess of Love after all. And it can never do any harm to try, can it? Wear it during the ceremony."

"Are you sure it won't unbalance the color-schedule of my robes?" Yami inquired with a grin.

Pegasus snorted. "Quite sure. Now, please at least *try* to pay attention while I explain the route the parade will take to the temple this year."

*****

"You know, Bakura, you've had quite a lot of weird or downright stupid plans over the years," Malik remarked. "And I've always supported you to keep you out of trouble."

"For which I am ever so grateful, my dear Malik." Bakura looked up from his work with a grin. "Though I do feel obliged to point out that it's usually *me* who manages to save both our hides if we land into a sticky situation again, thanks to your clumsiness."

"I'm not clumsy!" Malik bristled. "Just because I stumbled once - "

"Once is one time too many in our line of work," Bakura interrupted him. "You could have gotten us both killed that night. If it hadn't been for my brilliant, improvised escape-plan, we'd have been dead." 

"Fine, fine, forget I said anything. Go write your stupid love-poem. It's not as if I care." Malik rolled his eyes, hoping Bakura'd ever let him forget about the fiasco of his first burglary.

"Thank you so much." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Like I need your permission. You're just being jealous since you didn't see him first."

"That's not the point at all!" Malik snapped back. "The point is that you're going to fool around with someone who'd probably turn us in to the guards if he knew who we were! Someone, I might add, you haven't even met face to face."

"All part of the fun." Bakura shrugged. "So stop moping around and give me a hand here. What rhymes with 'forevermore'?"

*****

"Has anyone told you yet that you look absolutely great in green?" Jou spun around, blinking to find Seto standing there. Seto, who was the only priest with whom Jou *didn't* get along. Seto, who was always making disparaging comments about his character and the way he dressed.

"N-no." His cheeks felt very hot. He deperately tried to cool down, not to let his excitement at being complimented by Seto show this much.

Seto smirked. "I'm not surprised. It looks even worse on you than your usual garb."

It took Jou's overheated brains a few moments to realize he'd just been insulted. Again. "You - "

"Not that I think there's anything that'd look *good* on you. You're a hopeless cause, mutt." Seto sauntered away, a sneering expression on his face. Jou scowled at his back, while Honda and Otogi, two of his fellow-guards, chuckled.

"You really should've seen that one coming, you know," Otogi chided.

"That guy's a total jerk, Jou!" Honda affirmed. "You should get over that silly crush of yours and look around for someone nice. I could introduce you to some nice girl ... "

"No, thanks. I haven't lost hope just yet." Jou reached for the love-charm his sister had sent him. She had written it'd reach its full power at the night of the festival. He hoped she was right.

"Your loss then." Otogi's eyes glittered. "Hey, Honda, is that offer open to me too? I wouldn't mind getting to know some new girls."

~tbc?~


	2. Second

Horizon's doorways

** 

Warnings/notes : Pseudo-Ancient Egyptian AU, Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Malik/Ryou, Pegasus, slightly silly/ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. [see also chapter 1]

written at 11th january 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter :

To Kaira-chan : ^^; Yes, I really wanted to write a cute Pegasus for once. He's still a bit weird but … thank you! : )

To Hush Puppie : Well, hope you'll like this chapter too! : )

To Shousetsuka1 : Well, it was kind of mean too I think. He'll pay for it … hehehe. ; ) Thank you!

To TigerZahn : Thank you!

To I luv Kai : I did my best. : )

To Suppis Tenshi : Uhm … not sure if I can whip up a poem to do justice to him. ^^; Sorry and thank you! ^_^

To Romennar : Hehehe, but he'll pay for it later. Thank you!

To DarkShadowFlame : AE stands for 'Pseudo canon-inspired Ancient Egyptian' *coughs*. AE was shorter to put in the summary. ^^; I'll try to update weekly, but I find my schedule a bit overplanned currently. Sorry and thank you very much! : )

To Tyr : Thank you, I did.

To YaoiYaoiYeah : Thank you very much! : )

To Person Personage : Thank you, I did.

To Kiawna : Of course everything's going to work out. ; )

To Yami-Yugi3 : Thank you!

To Windswift Shinju : Thank you very much! ^_^

Pegasus : Well, there wasn't enough money for three different uniforms. *pouts* I'm so underappreciated! And underpaid! And overworked!

Seto : Jou does not love me for being smart. He loves me because the authoress thinks it's cute for him to do so. -_-;

Joey : What? I don't love you period! I'm too smart to love someone who insults me all the time!

To RaineKitsune : Thank you very much!

To Temptress Nagisa : Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**********

Ryou dubiously stared down at the tablet he had prepared for this evening's ceremony. According to tradition, people wrote down their dearest wishes to burn them in the bonfires that were lit all through the land in the night before the Pharaoh opened the doorways of the horizon, to allow his divine father, the Sungod, to bring new life to the country.

Last year, his father had been here with him. They had joked about what wishes they would make, his father teasing him about refusing to wish for a girlfriend. Tonight though he was alone, his father gone on some scientific expedition. About every month, a letter arrived, filled with news about the discoveries they had made or the misfortunes that had befallen them.

According to the last message Ryou had received, it would be at least another five months before his father would return home again. Ryou wished it would be sooner, but he knew better than to put that wish down. One had to be careful with wishes after all.

Instead, Ryou had merely wished for his father to remain safe and healthy. It was a short wish, leaving over half of the tablet empty. His pen hovered over the lower half, still hesitating over whether or not to entrust his second wish to the gods.

"I just want someone to talk to, someone to be my friend." The signs for companionship and friend appeared in the soft clay. "And ... " he hesitated briefly, before adding a last sign. 

"Someone to love who will also love me in return."

*****

Yami didn't bother to look up from the document he was reading at the sound of someone walking in. He had little doubt that it would be Pegasus, probably with another complaint about the ceremonial clothing that had arrived this morning. Only when the footsteps halted in front of his desk did he lift his head, bracing himself for another tirade about the bad taste of priests.

"Pegasus would like for you to join the rest of the court in the wishing-ceremony." Seto sounded thoroughly chagrined, Yami noted with wry amusement, mixed with relief at his visitor being merely his arrogant and proud Highpriest rather than the master of ceremonies. The young man probably didn't like playing messenger-boy.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few moments." Yami gestured to a chair, only noticing the small tablet in Seto's hand as the priest sat down. "Is that your wish? Can I see it?" People were actually supposed to keep their wishes a secret, but he was rather curious what someone like Seto would wish for. And he *was* the Pharaoh after all.

For a few heartbeats, Seto looked like he was going to refuse. Then, with a scowl, he handed over the tablet. Yami blinked at the single line it contained.

"You wish for me to reign long and prosperously? That's *all*?" Yami shook his head incredulously. "I mean, not that I'm ungrateful or anything but ... isn't there something you want for yourself?"

Seto's hand made a gesture as if he wanted to snatch his tablet back (and, Yami assumed, storm out of the room), but Yami placing his own hand over the thing prevented him. No matter how disrespectful Seto might be at times, he'd never actually touch Yami without his permission.

"No," Seto replied gruffly. 

"Nothing at all?" Yami prodded, warming up to the subject now. It was much more interesting than the boring document he had been forcing himself to read before Seto entered, the contents of which had slipped his mind already. Yami took that to prove it hadn't been anything important anyway.

Seto glared at him in answer, his gaze clearly asking if Yami had gone deaf. Once again, Seto would never actually *say* something insulting aloud, but he managed to convey his low opinion of the young Pharaoh with perfect clarity just the same.

"No one? Not even a certain blond guard who - " Yami smirked in satisfaction as Seto's expression darkened, finally getting a rise out of his youngest yet also most uptight Highpriest.

"I am not in love with that idiot mutt!" Seto interjected through clenched teeth.

"Did I say anything about you being in love with him?" Yami asked mildly, with a face that showed nothing except polite surprise. "I merely thought you might ask the divine powers to appoint him elsewhere, since the two of you get along so bad."

Seto grumbled something. What exactly, Yami didn't quite catch. Perhaps that was for the better though. Grabbing the pencil with which he had been supposed to sign the document, Yami quickly added another sign to Seto's wish, before handing it back to the other man, who had regained control of himself enough to accept it without a scowl.

"Well, then, shall we go? It wouldn't do to keep Pegasus waiting after all." Yami strode out of the room, knowing Seto would catch up with him soon enough. His own wish-tablet showed a remarkable resemblance to Seto's now, he mused silently. Which was odd, considering how different the two of them were.

*****

Yugi stared in amazement at the mass of booths that filled the crowded market-place of Thebes. The yells of merchants and farmers, trying to attract customers, added to the heat of the day made his head spin. Closing his eyes for a moment and trying to clear his head by leaning to a wall for a moment, Yugi hardly noticed the young man who had apparently noticed his temporal illness, until he was presented with a cup of water and a friendly smile.

"Would you like a sip of water? You look like you could use it." Violet eyes seemed to measure him, sparkling with a certain amusement, before the expression of concern returned, causing Yugi to doubt if he hadn't been imagining things.

"Thank you very much." The water wasn't cold, but it did make him feel a bit better.

"Your first time in Thebes?" the blond stranger inquired, in a tone that suggested he thought he already knew the answer.

"First time during the festival," Yugi amended, not wanting to seem too ignorant or uncivilized. Besides, it was true. He *had* visited Thebes before, with his Grandfather. He had been only six or seven years old then, so he didn't remember very much of it, but still ...

"Ah. Well, I hope you'll enjoy it. And watch out for pick-pockets!" The blond winked, before vanishing back into the mass of people, not even giving Yugi an opportunity to ask for his name. Yugi blinked, wondering at that last comment. He did have a few coins, nothing spectacular, but they were safely tucked away in his tunic. No thief could ever get to it without Yugi noticing. Of that, he was absolutely sure.

~tbc?~


	3. Third

Horizon's doorways

***

Warnings/notes : Pseudo-Ancient Egyptian AU, Seto/Joey, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Malik/Ryou, Pegasus, slightly silly/ooc.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. [see also chapter 1]

written at 17th january 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the second chapter :

To Romennar : Yup. And in this chapter, people poke at him even more. ^^; Thank you!

To RaineKitsune : I updated, as you can see. : ) Thank you!

To DarkShadowFlame : Hope you had a good flight, then. And thank you! : )

To TigerZahn : Thank you very much. : )

To Hush Puppie : Me and short chapters are like Seto and Joey ; I can't help it. ^^; Thank you!

To Suppis Tenshi : I actually *have* a poem now. It's … really bad, but then again, it *is* supposed to be by Bakura. -_-; Thank you very much! ^_^

To Kaira-chan : Yes, poor Yugi should mind his money better. The thief was actually Malik (Jounouchi stealing from Yugi? Awww! I'd never let him do that!). Thank you very much! : )

To Swoot : Thank you! : )

To Temptress Nagisa : Because I was feeling sadistic? -_-; Actually, I just ran out of inspiration, sorry. Thank you. : )

To Shousetsuka1 : Patience is a virtue indeed. Thank you very much for having it! : )

To Windswift Shinju : ^_^ Thank you very much!

Yami *bounces around the room* : She likes me! Yes! ^_^

Malik : What do you take me for? *Of course* Yugi doesn't have any coins left after I robbed him! I'm a professional!

Seto : I am feeling … unrespected. That mutt probably senses I'm about to develop a crush on him. -_- Bad Seto! Must. Not. Ogle. Jounouchi! I don't need love!

To Kiawna : You're right! : ) And Yami added 'love' to Seto's wishlist. ^_^;

To Alithiel and Arlyssa : Thank you! I will! ^_^

To Dark Mysteries : Thank you, I did. : )

**********

As the sun slowly began to set, people all through Thebes gathered on the squares of the temples, to have their wish-tablets placed on the piles that would be lit when the last traces of sunlight had vanished from the heavens. It was a strange sensation to see the temples that were usually rather tranquil and quiet all crowded now.

There was no real obligation to stay and watch the bonfires after having delivered one's tablet - in fact even writing the tablet wasn't required, though it was considered to bring bad luck if one didn't. Nevertheless, Ryou found himself sticking around, chatting with some people who only knew him because of his father. They were only acquaintances though, so they hadn't received any kind of news from him, aside from the general expedition-reports.

Ryou found himself enjoying having someone to talk to about his father, someone who understood what he was talking about when he used scientific terms. A rational part of his mind pointed out that he was simply enjoying the attention, the value these men seemed to place on his words, but he firmly told himself he was merely helping out some friends of his father's.

Besides, it wasn't as if he had any pressing need to go back home. He had no friends that would drop by for a more private celebration of Wishing Night. He knew he might be welcome in the houses of some of his father's colleagues, yet they would most probably just feel sorry for him. Ryou hated it when people acted all condescending towards him, like he was some poor orphan.

" ... in fact, wouldn't you like to spend the festival with me and my family? I have a son of about your age. I'm sure the two of you would get along quite well." 

Ryou smiled brightly. "Thank you, but I'll be fine on my own."

The man - he had introduced himself to Ryou, only the name had slipped his mind for the moment - frowned, apparently not happy with Ryou's refusal to play the receiver of his charity. At least, Ryou couldn't think of any other reason for the man's disappointment. It wasn't as if his company was *that* interesting after all.

"But it wouldn't be a bother at all. Please. My wife would be delighted to have another guest. Especially the son of such a good friend."

Ryou managed not to snort. The man's claim was downright ridiculous. Ryou knew all of his father's friends by name and face. The situation was beginning to embarrass him a little, especially with the way some people were looking in his direction as the man had raised his voice in his excitement.

"I am sorry, but I have obligations elsewhere." Ryou managed to keep his voice studiously polite, though he was beginning to get a little annoyed.

"But - " the man began, placing a hand on Ryou's arm as if to keep him from departing before he had agreed. A new voice interrupted him, while the hand was forcefully removed.

"He said no, you creep, so take a hint and leave him alone!"

*****

"Everything is going just perfect." Bakura grinned, watching how the two men engaged the white-haired youth in a conversation. He had known aforehand which temple his intended lover would visit, since there weren't that many temples in Thebes, in spite of it being the capital. Several of the larger temples were reserved for nobles though, meaning the number of places for common people to go was fairly limited.

Setting up a meeting with two unpleasant individuals, so that Bakura might play savior had been ridiculously easy. Even Malik had had to admit -grumblingly- that this plan was pretty much fool-proof.

At the moment one of the two actually dared to touch the boy, Bakura intervened. A bit earlier than he had originally planned with Malik, who was waiting outside, but then again, it wasn't as if there was any risk of this situation getting really messy or violent. Not in a temple and definitely not in the middle of a crowd gathered to celebrate a festival of light and happiness. 

The man threw him a glare that promised retribution - not that it bothered Bakura in any way. Then he backed off, cradling his hand against his chest as if Bakura had severely injured it rather than merely brushing it away. Bakura threw him a quick grin, just to let the guy know his glare wouldn't even impress a headless chicken, let alone the ferocious, self-proclaimed prince of thieves.

"Are you all right?" he asked, putting his hand on much the same place as the man he had just chased away. Other than him though, Bakura had the right to do that.

*****

Seto stared expressionlessly at the burning bonfire on which the tablet with his wish for this year was slowly being burnt to ashes, while its inscription would use the smoke to travel upwards, to where the gods supposedly dwelled. At least, that's what he tried to do.

There was a bit of a draft on the square of the temple, which caused the smoke to be blown directly in his face, making his eyes itch and tear in spite of his attempts to keep them clear. Even if the reaction was only natural, Seto refused to show what he considered to be a weakness in front of his colleagues. Or his Pharaoh, for that matter, who had already humiliated him by turning his dignified wish-formula into some silly, romantic piece of nonsense.

"Are you all right?" Yami inquired, walking over as soon as Pegasus had declared the ceremony to be over. Apparently he had seen Seto's trouble even from where he had been standing, on the other end of the square. Seto fervently hoped it was just due to Yami's sharp eyes. The thought that *everyone* had seen how the Highpriest couldn't even stand a bit of smoke was not a pleasant one.

"I'm fine," Seto replied sourly, in a tone that added 'and very busy, so I'd appreciate it if you left me alone now'. Besides, didn't Yami have work to do as well? Especially considering he wouldn't have any time to spare tomorrow, Yami ought to be much too buried in work to bother Seto.

"You look a bit ... emotional," Yami stated, in that annoyingly clear voice of his that made people turn their heads and stare. Seto gritted his teeth, silently ordering his eyes to stop behaving so unorderly and become clear again. Without much success.

"I'm fine," Seto repeated. 'And not suffering from any 'emotional-ness',' he wanted to snap, but he managed not to. Instead he settled for a more diplomatic : "But I still have some work left to do before tomorrow," hoping that Yami would get the hint.

"Oh." Which didn't seem to be the case right away. "Well, if you ever want to talk, you know where my office is, don't you?" Yami gave him a curt nod, before stalking off almost angrily. Seto wondered what on earth Yami had been referring to.

As a particular biting wisp of smoke drifted his way, his eyes went teary anew, prompting him to quickly retreat into a corridor to head back for the safety of his own quarters. His sight was still rather blurred though, meaning he didn't really notice much of his environment. Meaning he didn't notice the last person he wanted to see at the moment until that person was right in front of him.

"S-seto? What's wrong? Are you ... crying?" Jounouchi asked, staring at him wide-eyed. 

~continuation probable, but possibly it'll be a while ^^; ~


End file.
